1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing apparatus, and more particularly to a general-purpose fixing apparatus for fixing a prescribed component to an object.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of fixing apparatuses have conventionally been proposed for a bicycle, in order to attach components such as a headlamp, a speed meter or the like to a handlebar or the like. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-113175 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,441) proposes a fixing apparatus composed of three separate portions fixed to one another. The three separate portions are: (a1) a handlebar mount portion; (a2) an intermediate portion; and (a3) a component attachment portion fixed to the handlebar mount portion with the intermediate portion interposed. The handlebar mount portion (a1) located in a root portion of the fixing apparatus includes a pipe securing portion clamping a pipe portion of the handlebar from an outer circumference, and a screw mechanism fixing the intermediate portion (a2) while allowing a horizontal rotation thereof within a prescribed range. The intermediate portion (a2) includes a screw mechanism secured to the handlebar mount portion (a1) and a rail portion to which the component attachment portion (a3) is mounted. The component attachment portion (a3) includes an engagement groove engaging to the rail of the intermediate portion, a stopper mechanism fixing the engagement to that rail, and a component fixing screw mechanism for fixing a component.
The fixing apparatus described above allows for easy attachment of components to a handlebar or the like while adjusting an orientation of components such as a headlamp.
In addition, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2602582 proposes a fixing apparatus with an excellent adaptability to an object, using a band-like securing component so as to attain easy attachment of components to objects of a variety of sizes. In this fixing apparatus, two bands having each one end connected to each other are wound on the outer circumference of a pipe. The fixing apparatus includes a first band having a convex portion formed on the outer circumference side of an end portion and a second band having a concave portion formed on an inner circumference side of the end portion. End portions without convex and concave portions of the first and second bands are connected by a screw to each other, and end portions with the convex and concave portions of the first and second bands are pulled through a member. Accordingly, the convex portion is inserted in the concave portion, and engagement is thus achieved. Two bands fasten the object portion in this manner. Consequently, components can be fixed to the pipe, which is the object portion, while the outer circumference of the pipe is pressed with the bands.
With the use of this fixing apparatus of a single-type, a headlamp or a speed meter can be fixed to a variety of types of bicycles with a different size.
On the other hand, it is difficult to perform attachment, removal, loosening, and tightening with the conventional fixing apparatus as described above. For example, in the case of the fixing apparatus having three separate sections above, a mechanism for the component attachment portion (a3) or the intermediate portion (a2) tends to be complicated, and the manufacturing cost is not readily reduced. Moreover, it is difficult to achieve firm fastening because many parts are interposed. In addition, further increased tightening or the like is difficult when a band-like securing component is used. Significant change with time can be observed in maintaining a fastened state attained by engagement of the convex portion and concave portion, and it is difficult to maintain strong fastening force. Therefore, a fixing apparatus readily maintaining strong fixation with a simplified mechanism in a stable manner for a long time without limited to an application to a bicycle has been desired.